


All I want is you

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [67]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry znajduje Louisa. Samego, załamanego, płaczące na ławce w wigilijny dzień. Nikt nie powinien być wtedy sam. Zabiera go do swojego rodzinnego domu. Nie wie, że to spotkanie zmieni jego i Louisa życie na zawsze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want is you

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to propozycja podesłana mi przez kochaną Marcelową:) Jednak była ona bardzo długa, dlatego - za jej zgodą - postanowiłam napisać krótszy opis:)

Ostatni raz sprawdził czy wszystko spakował. Jego torba jest, prezenty – ułożone bezpiecznie, aby się nie poniszczyły – również. Portfel, podobnie jak telefon miał w kieszeniach jeansów, z kolei kluczyki od domu, podobnie jak od auta w kieszeniach płaszcza. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko było na swoim miejscu.  
Zamknął drzwi bagażnika i wciągnął do płuc chłodne, zimowe powietrze, po chwili je wypuszczając. Rozejrzał się po okolicy, która była przykryta grubą warstwą śniegu, a kolejne płatki cały czas opadały na ziemię. Panował idealna cisza, ale co się dziwić. Była wigilia i w tej chwili wszyscy siedzieli w domach przygotowując świąteczną kolację lub byli w drodze do swoich rodzin. Taki plan miał również Harry. Jechał dzisiaj do swojej rodziny, aby móc z nimi spędzić ten wyjątkowy czas. Z powodu studiów i pracy ostatni raz widział się z nimi kilka miesięcy temu.  
Skierował się w stronę drzwi od strony kierowcy, kiedy usłyszał cichy szloch. Zmarszczył brwi zastanawiając się skąd dochodzi ten dźwięk i rozejrzał się na boki. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na niewielkim placu zabaw po drugiej stronie ulicy. Na ławce, pokrytej śniegiem, siedziała jakaś skulona postać. Czuł jak jego serce ściska się z bólu. Od razu, bez zastanowienia, skierował się w tamtym kierunku. Dzisiaj była wigilia i nikt nie powinien być sam. Nikt nie powinien się smucić. Musi dowiedzieć się czy wszystko jest w porządku. Postanowił porozmawiać i zaproponować odwiezienie do domu.  
\- Przepraszam - zatrzymał się przy ławce i delikatnie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
Nieznajomy poderwał gwałtownie głowę, spoglądając na loczka załzawionymi oczami. Harry ujrzał parę najpiękniejszych niebieskich, a może niebiesko-szarych tęczówek jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Co dziwne, miał wrażenie, że już je gdzieś widział, że je znał. Jednak nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć skąd. Należały one do drobnego chłopca, o karmelowych włosach, lekko zadartym nosku i wąskich – teraz spierzchniętych – wargach.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? – od razu skarcił się za to pytanie. Przecież to oczywiste, że nie jest. Gdyby wszystko było w porządku, chłopak nie siedziałby teraz zapłakany, na zewnątrz – kiedy temperatura jest na minusie i pada śnieg – w wigilię. Dostrzegł jak szatyn obejmuje się ramionami i trzęsie z zimna. Nic dziwnego, miał na sobie jedynie cienką kurtkę. Brakowało mu czapki, szalika i rękawiczek. Szybko ściągnął swój płaszcz i zarzucił na ramiona chłopaka. Nieznajomy spuścił wzrok nie odzywając się. Harry mimo to nie planował odchodzić. Chciał dowiedzieć się co się dzieje i jakoś pomóc, dlatego też przysiadł na ławce obok szatyna.  
Siedzieli przez kilka minut w ciszy nim niebieskooki postanowił się w końcu odezwać, kiedy zrobiło mu się już cieplej.  
\- Wszystko jest w porządku – odpowiedział drążącym głosem, nie patrząc się na Stylesa i próbując ściągnąć z siebie jego płaszcz, jednak loczek mu na to nie pozwolił – Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Jest wigilia na pewno masz jakieś plany.  
\- Nie kłam. Widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Chcę ci pomóc, więc nie odejdę dopóki się nie dowiem – przez cały czas uważnie przyglądał się szatynowi. Chłopak wytarł łzy z policzków i pociągnął nosem, odrobinę się uspokajając. Podniósł się z ławki, biorąc głęboki oddech i spojrzał na zielonookiego.  
\- M-moi rodzice wyrzucili mnie z domu – powiedział, a jego dolna warga zaczęła drgać. Ponownie zbierało mu się na płacz.  
\- Słucham? – tego Harry się nie spodziewał.  
\- P-powiedziałem im, że jestem gejem. Najpierw byli w szoku, ale kiedy się otrząsnęli powiedzieli, że nie chcą mnie tam. Kazali od razu się wynosić, rzucając za mną obelgami – szatyn ponownie zaczął szlochać – Wyrzucili mnie dzień przed wigilią, jak mogli to zrobić?  
Styles nawet się nie zastanawiał. Widząc w jakim stanie jest chłopak od razu się podniósł i objął mniejszego, przyciągając go do uścisku.  
\- Nie wiedziałem co zrobić – szlochał w jego koszulkę – Pierwsze co przyszło mi do głowy, to mój kuzyn, więc udałem się na dworzec i tutaj przyjechałam. Okazało się, że już wrócił do Irlandii.  
\- Nie jesteś z Manchesteru? – loczek zmarszczył brwi  
\- Nie - wychlipał, kręcąc głową – Jestem z Doncaster.  
Zapadła cisza, podczas której Louis wtulał się w silne ciało Stylesa. Chłopak powoli się uspokajał, co jakiś czas pociągając nosem.  
\- Pojedziesz ze mną na święta – oznajmił nagle loczek.  
\- Co? – odsunął się gwałtownie od niego, potykając o zaspę, na szczęście udało mu się złapać równowagę – Nie!  
\- Dlaczego? – lekko przekrzywił głowę – Nie masz gdzie się podziać. Nie pozwolę ci zostać tutaj, kiedy znam twoją sytuację. Chcę pomóc – oświadczył.  
\- A-ale ja cię nie znam, ani ty mnie – odpowiedział, z lekkim zdumieniem wpatrując się w zielonookiego – Skąd mam pewność, że nic mi nie zrobisz? – dodał nieśmiało.  
\- Oh – w ogóle o tym nie pomyślał. Szatyn może się bać i w sumie ma do tego prawo, w końcu raczej nikt normalny cię nie zaczepia i nie proponuje wspólnego spędzenia świąt – Spokojnie. Naprawdę nic ci nie zrobię. Jadę do rodziny i pomyślałem, że mógłbyś jechać ze mną. Tak, po za tym jestem Harry – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku chłopaka. Ten ją chwycił, a loczek zauważył, że była o wiele mniejsza i chłodna.  
\- Louis – przedstawił się – Um…i dziękuję za propozycję, ale nie.  
\- Louis, naprawdę nic ci się nie stanie.  
\- Um…ja ci wierzę, ale nie chce sprawiać problemów. Nie chcę przeszkadzać, ani tobie, ani twojej rodzinie.  
\- Nie będziesz – zaprzeczył od razu. Sam nie do końca wiedział czemu, ale naprawdę chciał, aby chłopak z nim pojechał. Było w nim coś takiego, co sprawiało, że Harry chciał poznać go jeszcze bliżej – Naprawdę – zapewnił.  
\- Nie Harry, nie mogę – pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Możesz, gdyby tak nie było, to bym cię nie zaprosił – wiedział jednak, że jego słowa nie bardzo przekonały chłopaka – Louis, wieczorem mam być w Holmes Chapel, ale nie ruszę się stąd dopóki się nie zgodzisz – objął się ramionami, czując jak coraz bardziej mu zimno. W końcu oddał swój płaszcz szatynowi.  
Zapanowała chwila ciszy, podczas której wpatrywali się w siebie. Louis zastanawiał się nad propozycją loczka, z kolei Harry rozmyślał nad tym co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć chłopakowi, aby ten się zgodził.  
\- Dobrze – westchnął w końcu.  
\- Naprawdę? – uśmiechnął się szeroko pokazując swoje dołeczki.  
\- Tak – pokiwał nieśmiało głową.  
\- Świetnie – przysunął się do niego, kładąc dłoń na jego plecach i poprowadził w kierunku swojego domu – Najpierw weźmiesz ciepły prysznic, żeby się ogrzać. Dam ci jakieś moje ubrania i pojedziemy.  
Louis nic nie odpowiedział, tylko pokiwał głową. Po chwili brał już stał pod gorącym strumieniem wody, a świeże ubrania czekały na niego na pralce. W tym samym czasie Harry przygotowywał kanapki na podróż dla szatyna, domyślając się, że na pewno jest głodny.  
Gdy tylko Louis pojawił się w kuchni, założyli płaszcze i po kilku minutach byli już w drodze do domu państwa Twist.  
*****  
Zatrzymali się przed drzwiami rodzinnego domu Stylesa. Loczek puścił dłoń Louisa, którą trzymał odkąd wysiedli z samochodu. Nie zawracając sobie głowy pukaniem, otworzył drzwi wpuszczając szatyna do środka i wchodząc zaraz za nim.  
\- Harry? – z kuchni wyłoniła się jego mama – Anne. Jej ciemne włosy były związane gumką. Na twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, który ukazywał jej dołeczki – takie same jak u zielonookiego.  
\- Cześć mamo – odstawił torby na bok i podszedł do niej wtulając się w jej rozłożone ramiona.  
Louis spuścił wzrok czując ukłucie w sercu na ten widok.  
\- Kto to? – spytała odsuwając się od syna i parząc na Louisa. Szatyn uniósł wzrok na kobietę.  
\- To mój przyjaciel Louis – wyjaśnił Harry – Nie miał z kim spędzić świąt, więc zaprosiłem go do nas. Nie masz nic przeciwko?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie – podeszła do mniejszego chłopaka, zgarniając go do uścisku – Witaj, jestem Anne. Czuj się tutaj jak w domu. Nie musisz się krępować.  
\- Um…dz-dziękuję p-pani – wyjąkał lekko speszony.  
\- Jaka tam pani – zaśmiała się – Mów mi Anne.  
Harry stał z boku przyglądając się temu z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Harry – odwróciła się do syna – zaprowadź Lou do pokoju.  
Styles pokiwał głową i skinął na szatyna, aby ruszył za nim.  
*****  
Wszedł do kuchni gdzie jego mama przygotowywała kolację. Podszedł do niej cmokając w policzek i usiadł przy stole.  
\- Gdzie Gemma? – dopiero teraz zauważył, że jeszcze nie wiedział swojej siostry.  
\- Jeszcze nie dojechała – odpowiedziała, odwracając się do syna, a na jej usta wpłynął lekki uśmiech - Długo znasz Louisa? – spytała.  
\- T-trochę – Harry był zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się takiego pytania.  
\- Na pewno jesteście przyjaciółmi? – dopytywała.  
\- Mamo – jęknął – O co ci chodzi?  
\- Nic, nic – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się, a loczek odetchnął z ulgą, przedwcześnie – Tylko Louis jest uroczy i razem wyglądać pięknie.  
\- Mamo – jęknął ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Mógł się domyślić, że jego mama poruszy ten temat. Za każdym razem jak ich odwiedza męczy go, że powinien sobie kogoś znaleźć, w końcu od jego ostatniego związku minęło kilka lat. A teraz przyjechał do domu z chłopakiem. Dlaczego nie pomyślał, że jego mama będzie mieć nadzieję, że coś z tego będzie.  
\- Harry, ja po prostu chcę, abyś w końcu kogoś miał. Widzę, że Lou ci się podoba – usiadła na krześle obok syna i chwyciła jego dłonie leżące na stole.  
\- Co? Wcale mi się n…  
\- Harry – zachichotała – Znam cię na wylot, plus widziałam jak na niego patrzysz. On ci się podoba.  
Faktycznie już gdy po raz pierwszy go zobaczył, szatyn go oczarował. Był naprawdę piękny. Wiedział, że powinien użyć słowa przystojny, jednak słowo piękny było odpowiedniejsze. Podczas jazdy samochodem miał okazję trochę lepiej go poznać. Chłopak był miły wesoły i lubił żartować, ale przy tym również wrażliwy i łatwo można było go zranić. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądał pięknie kiedy się uśmiechał. Dookoła jego oczu powstawały urocze zmarszczki. Dodatkowo miał wrażenie, że już gdzieś widział jego piękne tęczówki, wydawało mu się, że je znał, ale nie wiedział skąd.  
Jego rozmyślania przerwało pojawienie się szatyna w kuchni i głos Anne.  
\- Louis, skarbie potrzebujesz czegoś – podniosła się z krzesła uśmiechając do chłopaka.  
\- Nie, dziękuję – usta ułożyły się w delikatnym uśmiechu – Może w czymś pomóc? – zaproponował.  
\- Nie trzeba, ale miło, że pytasz. Mój syn nawet o tym nie pomyślał – spojrzała znacząco na loczka, a z ust Louis wydostał się cichy chichot.  
\- Na pewno? – dopytał, chcąc się upewnić.  
\- Oczywiście – potwierdziła – Harry, może weźmiesz Louisa na spacer po okolicy?  
\- Jasne – podniósł się z krzesał i uśmiechając do szatyna, podszedł do niego.  
Odwrócili się z zamiarem wyjścia, kiedy do ich uszu doszedł głośny trzask drzwi, a po chwili po domu rozniósł się damski głos „JESTEM!”.  
\- Gemma przyjechała – oznajmiła Anne z szerokim uśmiechem. Miała rację, nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy w kuchni pojawiła się blondwłosa dziewczyna. Na jej twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, a w policzkach widoczne dołeczki – cecha rodzinna. Louis musiał przyznać, że była podobna do Harry’ego.  
Anne podeszła do córki mocno ją przytulając. Po chwili miejsce kobiety zajął Harry, lekko podnosząc swoją siostrę do góry, która zaczęła piszczeć, że ma ją w tej chwili puścić.  
\- Wiesz, że tego nie lubię – odepchnęła brata od siebie, jednak na jej twarzy cały czas gościł szeroki uśmiech. Styles zaśmiał się, cofając kilka kroków i zatrzymując się obok Louisa. To spowodowało, że wzrok dziewczyny utkwił w szatynie.  
Gemma przez chwilę wpatrywała się z lekkim niedowierzaniem w Tomlinsona, po chwili z jej gardła wydostał się głośny pisk, a usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.  
\- Nareszcie – podeszła do zszokowanego Louisa i mocno go przytuliła – Harry nareszcie znalazł sobie chłopaka.  
Zarówno Harry jak i Lou spąsowieli na jej słowa. Jednak żadnemu z nich nie udało się odezwać.  
\- Ale jakim cudem udało mu się wyrwać kogoś tak ślicznego? – odsunęła się od chłopaka uważnie mu się przyglądając.  
\- Ej – oburzył się loczek – Po za tym Louis to mój przyjaciel, NIE chłopak – wyjaśnił.  
\- Czyli jednak nie masz u niego szans – spojrzała na brata.  
\- Ej – powtórzył – Louis to jest moja GŁUPIA siostra Gemma, Gem to jest Louis MÓJ przyjaciel – przedstawił ich sobie.  
\- Przepraszam za moje zachowanie, ale nie mogłam się powtrzymać – uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie – Naprawdę miałam nadzieję, że ten głupek w końcu sobie kogoś znalazł.  
\- W porządku – również się uśmiechnął.  
*****  
Czas do kolacji minął dość szybko. Wypełniony był cudownymi zapachami, wesołymi rozmowami i bardzo przyjemną atmosferą. Louis naprawdę miał możliwość zapomnieć o swoich problemach, chociaż na ten krótki czas. Rodzina Harry’ego była naprawdę niesamowita. Jego mama była niezwykle miła i opiekuńcza, z kolei Gemma wesoła i pełna energii.  
Gdy wszystko było już gotowe cała czwórka wraz z Robinem – ojczymem Harry’ego i Gemmy udali się do jadalni, gdzie był już zastawiony stół. Jednak zanim zasiedli do kolacji, postanowili złożyć sobie świąteczne życzenia. Pomimo tego, że ci ludzie w ogóle go nie znali usłyszał wiele ciepłych i cudownych słów. W końcu przyszła kolej na Harry’ego.  
\- Lou – loczek skończył już składać życzenia, jednak musiał coś jeszcze powiedzieć – Na koniec proszę cię o jedna rzecz. Bądź zawsze ze mną szczery – sam nie wiedział, czemu to powiedział. Jednak czuł, że powinien. Miał wrażenie, że Louis zagości w jego życiu na zawsze.  
\- C-co? – wykrztusił, nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego.  
\- Proszę, zawsze mów mi prawdę! Proszę – jego głos był błagalny.  
\- Dobrze – pokiwał głową. Nie umiał mu odmówić – Jednak ciebie proszę o to samo.  
\- Obiecuję – zapewnił z szerokim uśmiechem.  
Kolacja minęła im naprawdę przyjemnie. Cały czas towarzyszyły jej przyjemne rozmowy, a w tle leciały świąteczne piosenki. Po wszystkim wspólnie posprzątali i usiedli w salonie z kubkami gorącej czekolady w dłoniach. Harry rozsiadł się na kanapie, z kolei Louis zajął miejsce obok niego, opierając się o Stylesa.  
Szatyn musiał przyznać, że pomimo tego, że nie znał go zbyt długo czuł się naprawdę wspaniale w towarzystwie loczka. Uwielbiał przebywać blisko niego. Chłopak był naprawdę miły i opiekuńczy względem Louisa. Czuł, że komuś naprawdę na nim zależy, że ktoś naprawdę o niego dba. Na samą myśl o zielonych tęczówkach jego serce zaczynało swój szybszy bieg.  
Z kolei Harry odnosił wrażenie jakby odnalazł coś, co kiedyś utracił. Naprawdę przy Louisie czuł się jakby miał wszystko czego potrzebował. Dziwna pustka, którą odczuwał została zapełniona przez właściciela pięknych, niebieskich oczu. I nie chciał tego stracić. Nie umie tego wytłumaczyć, nie wie dlaczego tak się czuje, ale tak właśnie jest.  
*****  
Pierwszy dzień świąt minął bardzo szybko i przyjemnie, podobnie jak dzień wigilijny. Louis czuł się naprawdę bardzo dobrze w rodzinie Stylesa i było mu przykro, kiedy rano, drugiego dnia świąt, razem z Harrym wracali do Manchesteru.  
\- Bądźcie ostrożni – poprosiła Anne, wypuszczając syna ze swoich objęć i zgarniając w nie Louisa – Miło było cię poznać Louis. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś cię zobaczę. Pamiętaj, że jesteś tu zawsze mile widziany.  
\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się lekko, chcąc ukryć smutek, który go ogarnął. Przecież to mało prawdopodobne, aby jeszcze kiedyś miał okazję tu przyjechać. Wrócą z Harrym do Manchesteru i ich drogi się rozejdą.  
Szatyn odsunął się od kobiety i razem z Harry ruszyli do samochodu. Po chwili byli już w drodze powrotnej.  
*****  
Zatrzymał samochód na podjeździe, gasząc silnik i razem z Louisem opuścili pojazd. Harry od razu skierował się do drzwi myśląc, że Lou podąża za nim, tak jednak nie było.  
\- Harry – loczek zatrzymał się stojąc przy drzwiach i odwrócił w kierunku szatyna. Stał on dalej obok samochodu i uśmiechał się delikatnie do chłopaka, jednak w jego oczach dostrzegalny był smutek – Dziękuję, że wziąłeś mnie ze sobą na święta.  
\- Louis? Co ty… - był zdezorientowany.  
\- Ja już będę szedł – poinformował go.  
\- Gdzie? – od razu ruszył w kierunku chłopaka. Czuł jak ogarnia go niepokój, nie chciał, aby Louis go opuszczał. Może i to było dziwne, w końcu znali się dwa dni, ale chciał mieć szatyna przy sobie.  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Louis, nie musisz – położył dłonie na jego ramionach – Możesz zostać u mnie.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Nie mogę cię tak wykorzystywać. Już i tak wiele dla mnie zrobiłeś.  
\- Nie wykorzystujesz mnie – zapewnił go – Możesz zostać u mnie ile chcesz. Mieszkam sam i naprawdę przydałoby mi się towarzystwo.  
\- Ale ja nie mam nic. Nie mam pieniędzy, nie mam pracy.  
\- W porządku. Zostaniesz u mnie, ja pomogę ci coś znaleźć, jeśli tak bardzo chcesz. Możesz tutaj kontynuować studia.  
\- Harry, nie chce sprawiać ci kłopotu – bardzo chciał zostać z loczkiem, ale bał się, że kiedy dowie się o nim całej prawdy to go wyrzuci. Tego by nie zniósł.  
\- Nie będziesz, proszę cię Lou, zostań ze mną – jego głos był błagalny.  
\- Dobrze – westchnął, jednak w głębi się cieszył.  
*****  
Harry stał przy otwartej lodówce wyciągając składniki potrzebne do obiadu. Postanowił zrobić lasagne. Zamknął drzwi lodówki, odwracając się i w wejściu dostrzegając Louisa.  
\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? – uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Nie – wszedł do pomieszczenia – Nudzi mi się, mógłbym ci pomóc?  
\- Chcesz ze mną zrobić obiad?  
\- Tak. Nie jestem dobrym kucharzem, ale myślę, że z twoją pomocą niczego nie popsuję.  
\- Oczywiście, że możesz – Louis szeroko się uśmiechnął na słowa Stylesa.  
Wzięli się za wspólne przygotowywanie posiłku, podczas którego naprawdę dobrze się bawili. Przez cały czas z ich twarzy nie schodziły szerokie uśmiechy. Wesoło rozmawiali, żartując i co chwilę wybuchając głośnym śmiechem. Naprawdę czuli się w swoim towarzystwie bardzo dobrze, czuli się jakby się znali od lat, a nie dwóch dni.  
W końcu wszystko było gotowe i razem usiedli przy kuchennym stoliku, zajadając się daniem, które przygotowali. Przez cały czas towarzyszył im naprawdę dobry humor, dopiero kiedy zjedli Louis zrobił się bardziej markotny, co nie uszło uwadze loczka. Szatyn wiedział, że w końcu musi wszystko powiedzieć Harry’emu. Przecież obiecał mu szczerość. Im dłużej zwlekał, tym bardziej męczyły go wyrzuty sumienia.  
\- Louis, co się dzieje? – chwycił dłoń szatyna, lekko ściskając.  
\- Harry – westchnął, spuszczając wzrok na ich złączone dłonie – Jest coś, co muszę ci powiedzieć. Obiecałem ci, że będę szczery, wiec muszę tego dotrzymać.  
\- Co się stało Lou? – loczek czuł jak ogarnia go niepokój.  
\- Moja orientacja nie była jedynym powodem, dla którego rodzice wyrzucili mnie z domu. Jest coś o czym nie wspomniałem.  
\- Co się dzieje?  
\- Harry, jestem w ciąży – nareszcie to powiedział, mimo to jego zdenerwowanie wcale nie zmalało.  
\- Ty co?! – tego naprawdę się nie spodziewał. W tej chwili czuł jak coś ściska jego serce. Louis będzie miał dziecko. Czy to znaczy, że chłopak jest w związku? Nie, Harry tego nie chciał. Wiedział, że to samolubne, ale chciał aby Louis był singlem.  
\- Jestem w drugim miesiącu ciąży – powtórzył.  
\- W takim razie, czemu przyjechałeś do Manchesteru? Dlaczego nie pojechałeś do swojego chłopaka? – to było pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy.  
\- Um…bo w-właśnie – Louis czuł się coraz bardziej niezręcznie – Ja nie m-mam chłopaka – powoli uniósł głowę, patrząc się na loczka – I uprzedzając twoje pytanie – kontynuował, kiedy zauważył, że chłopak otwiera usta – Nie wiem kto jest drugim ojcem.  
Z jednej strony Harry’emu ulżyło. Louis nie był w związku, był wolny, jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że za kilka miesięcy zostanie tatą.  
\- J-jak to się stało? – spytał nim zdążył pomyśleć – Oczywiście nie musisz odpowiadać! – dodał szybko nie chcąc chłopaka do niczego zmuszać.  
\- W porządku – westchnął – Dwa miesiące temu przyjechałem tutaj na weekend do mojego kuzyna – Nialla. Zabrał mnie na imprezę do swojego przyjaciela ze studiów. Za wiele wypiłem, poznałem jakiegoś faceta i skończyło się na pijackim seksie. Rano obudziłem się w mieszkaniu Nialla. Nie wiele pamiętam z tamtej nocy.   
Zapadła cisza, podczas której Harry wszystko przetrawiał, a w jego głowie pojawiły się wspomnienia z przed dwóch miesięcy. Jego historia była podobna do tej Louisa i niektóre szczegóły się zgadzały. Znał prawdopodobnie Nialla i Zayna – chłopaka, który rozbił imprezę. On też wtedy przesadził z alkoholem i niewiele pamięta. Kojarzył tylko, że chłopak był z Doncaster i przyjechał do swojego kuzyna, oraz miał niesamowicie piękne oczy, dokładnie takie jak Louis. Musiał się tylko upewnić.  
\- Lou – zaczął ostrożnie – Czy twój kuzyn nazywa się Niall Horan i byliście na imprezie u Zayna Malika.  
\- Tak, znasz ich – szatyn był zaskoczony.  
\- Studiujemy razem – wyjaśnił i kontynuował zadawanie pytań - Louis, czy dobrze pamiętam, że jesteś z Doncaster?  
\- Tak – zmarszczył brwi, nie bardzo rozumiejąc czemu Harry o to pyta.  
I w tym momencie do Harry’ego dotarło. To on musiał być ojcem dziecka Louisa. To on jest drugim ojcem. Ta kruszynka rozwijająca się pod sercem szatyna jest w połowie jego. Będzie tatą. To musiał być on, zbyt wiele faktów się zgadzało. Czuł jak ogarnia go panika, która po chwili zaczęła się przeradzać w radość. On i Louis zostaną rodzicami!  
\- Harry? – głos Lou wyrwał go z zamyślenia – Wszystko dobrze? Wpatrujesz się we mnie od jakichś 3 minut i szeroko uśmiechasz.  
Dopiero teraz zauważył, że faktycznie na jego twarzy gościł wielki uśmiech. Jednak jak miał się nie cieszyć. Właśnie dowiedział się, że będzie miał dziecko i to z kimś tak ślicznym i uroczym jak Louis. W tej chwili kompletnie nie myślał o tym, że będzie musiał to pogodzić ze studiami i pracą. Teraz liczył się tylko Louis i ich dziecko.  
\- Tak, wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku – odpowiedział – Lou, teraz ja muszę ci coś powiedzieć.  
\- T-tak? – czuł lekkie zdenerwowanie. Nie wiedział co takiego chłopak chce mu powiedzieć. Czy chce go wyrzucić z domu? Uważa go, że jest obrzydliwy?  
\- Louis, ja też byłem na tej imprezie – zaczął – I również po pijaku z kimś się przespałem. Niewiele pamiętam, ale to co kojarzę zgadza się z tobą. Chłopak był z Doncaster, przyjechał do kuzyna i miał piękne, niebieskie oczy – widział jak na twarzy szatyna pojawia się niedowierzanie – Louis to ja jestem drugim ojcem.  
Tomlinson poderwał się z krzesła, odsuwając od loczka. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe, a ciało oblewała panika. Odwrócił się na pięcie i pobiegł w kierunku wyjścia z domu. Harry poderwał się i ruszył za nim, nawołując, aby się zatrzymał, jednak ten go nie słuchał. Musiał stąd iść, nie mógł tu zostać. Nie chciał być ciężarem dla Stylesa, nie chciał go do niczego zmuszać.  
Wybiegł na zewnątrz, nie przejmując się, że był w samych skarpetkach, a dookoła był śnieg. Nie zwracał również uwagi na otaczające go zimno. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy. Miał właśnie przebiec przez ulicę, kiedy poczuł jak ktoś chwyta go za ramię i przyciąga do mocnego uścisku.  
\- Z-zostaw! Puść mnie – szarpał się, próbując wyrwać z jego objęć – B-będę tylko n-nie potrzebnym ciężarem. N-nie musisz s-się mną przejmowa – szlochał.  
\- Louis nie będziesz. Chcę cię i chcę nasze dziecko – mówił, jednak szatyn jakby zdawał się tego nie słyszeć, dalej próbując się mu wyrwać.  
\- Nie, kłamiesz! - krzyczał, ciągle próbując się wyrwać.  
Harry nie mogąc go uspokoić, przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej siebie i połączył ich usta w pocałunku. Nie był on długi, ani pełen uczuć. Był krótki, bardzo delikatny i niepewny. Jednak podziałało. Louis się uspokoił. Harry odsunął się spoglądając w załzawione, niebieskie tęczówki.  
\- Louis zostajesz ze mną, rozumiesz?! Nie wypuszczę cię, tym bardziej teraz, kiedy wiem o dziecku. I nie kłamię, przecież obiecałem ci szczerość, prawda?  
\- A-ale tylko sprawię ci kłopot – odpowiedział – Możesz mieć każdego. Nie potrzebujesz mnie.  
\- Co ty gadasz Lou. Nie chcę każdego. To ty, a raczej wy – poprawił się przesuwając swoją dłoń na brzuch szatyna - jesteście wszystkim czego chcę.  
Na twarzy Tomlinsona pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, a jego oczy zabłyszczały.  
\- To najwspanialsze święta w moim życiu. Znalazłem chłopaka moich marzeń i będę miał z nim dziecko – powiedział, po czym ponownie pocałował mniejszego chłopaka.  
Odsunął się, biorąc chłopaka na ręce.  
\- Harry – pisnął – Co ty robisz?  
\- Biorę cię do domu. Jest zimno i wybiegłeś w samych skarpetkach na śnieg. Musisz szybko się ogrzać, nie mogę pozwolić, abyś się rozchorował – wyjaśnił.  
Louis zachichotał, owijając swoje ręce dookoła szyi loczka i składając pocałunek na jego policzku.  
*****  
\- Wygląda jak Harry – gruchała Anne, trzymając na rękach swojego 5 miesięcznego wnuka – Jednak oczy ma takie same jak Lou – spojrzała na chłopaków, którzy siedzieli wtuleni na kanapie w salonie rodzinnego domu Harry’ego.  
Minął rok od wydarzeń, które zmieniły życia Harry’ego i Louisa. Ponownie byli w Holmes Chapel i spędzali święta z rodziną loczka. Ostatni rok naprawdę wiele zmienił. Niedługo po tym jak Harry dowiedział się o dziecku, razem z Louisem pojechali do Anne, aby jej o wszystkim powiedzieć. Kobieta, choć potępiła ich zachowanie po pijaku, cieszyła się ich szczęściem i tym, że zostanie babcią. Louis i Harry wspólnie przeżywali ciąże, ekscytując każdym jej etapem. Coraz lepiej się poznawali i z każdym dniem coraz mocniej zakochiwali w sobie. W lipcu zostali rodzicami i teraz w trójkę tworzyli rodzinę – Harry, Louis i mały Josh. I choć różnie bywało, raz lepiej, raz gorzej mieli siebie i byli szczęśliwi. Zawsze mogli liczyć na pomoc rodziny Harry’ego i kuzyna Louisa – Nialla, a także ich przyjaciół Zayna i Liama.  
\- Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że Harry wyrwał kogoś takiego jak Lou – Gemma uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do swojego brata – Cały czas uważam, że Louis to za wysoka liga, jak dla ciebie.  
\- Ej – oburzył się loczek, a Louis cicho zachichotał.  
\- Louis co z twoimi studiami? – spytała Anne, siadając na fotelu, kiedy Gemma odebrała od niej swojego bratanka.  
\- W przyszłym roku planuję wrócić. Najpierw miałem w tym, ale postanowiliśmy z Harrym, że jednak lepiej, abym został z Joshem w domu – wyjaśnił.  
\- Gdybym tylko mieszkała bliżej mogłabym się zająć małym – westchnęła – Mogłabym wam pomóc.  
\- To w porządku, przecież nie mamy ci niczego za złe mamo – odezwał się Harry.  
\- Tak wiem, ale chciałabym wam bardziej pomóc i częściej widywać się z Joshem.  
\- Anne zawsze możesz nas odwiedzić. Jesteś u nas mile widziana – odpowiedział Louis.  
\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli w kierunku Gemmy, kiedy po salonie rozniósł się płacz dziecka. Mały Josh głośno płakał, a blondynka próbowała go uspokoić, jednak na marne.  
\- Chyba jest głodny – westchnął Louis, podnosząc z kanapy. Zabrał od dziewczyny malca i wyszedł z salonu.  
\- Louis jest wspaniały – Anne usiadła obok syna, kładąc dłoń na jego większej.  
\- Tak – westchnął, cały czas wpatrując się w wyjście z salonu – Kocham go tak bardzo. Jego i Josha.  
\- To widać. Cieszę się, że go znalazłeś.  
\- Ja też – przeniósł wzrok na swoją mamę – Louis to najlepszy świąteczny prezent jaki kiedykolwiek dostałem.


End file.
